Various computing devices are accessible over public communication networks, such as the Internet. As an increasing number of applications and services are being made available over networks such as the Internet, an increasing number of content, application, and/or service providers are turning to technologies such as cloud computing. Cloud computing, in general, is an approach to providing access to electronic resources through services, such as web services, where the hardware and/or software used to support those services is dynamically scalable to meet the needs of the services at any given time.